The Angel's Savior
by kittyn2212
Summary: a girl from our world suddenly finds herself in the world of Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core, she knows the entire storyline what is she going to do now that she has a chance at saving their lives?
1. Chapter 1 From Eath to Gaia

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VII OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OCS THEY BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX! I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS, VIDEOS, BOOKS, MANGA, LOCATIONS ON EARTH AND IMAGES THAT MIGHT APPEAR IN THE STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. **_

"It's not my time!" Speaking/Singing

"IT'S NOT MY TIME!" shouting

**It's not my time! thoughts**

_It's not my time! Written words_

"_It's not my time!" quote_

Summary: a girl from our world suddenly finds herself in the world of Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core, she knows the entire storyline what is she going to do now that she has a chance at saving their lives?

_**Chapter 1 from Earth to Gaia**_

_What am I going to do? Why did this happen to me? You are probably wondering what on earth I mean by what am I going to do and why did this happen to me I could say where I am now but I don't think that you would understand what I am saying unless I start from the beginning. It's all so clear yet foggy at the same time what happened to get me where I am now._

_I should tell you about myself before I get on to what happened. It is only fair right! To say what happened without telling you about myself, it wouldn't be right to do that. So I guess I will start now. My name is Ariadne Rymmington-Smyth. I have waist length red hair which I keep in a low ponytail with some hair resting beside my face framing it, I have been told time and time again that I should cut my hair to make it shorter that I would be better with short hair but I refuse to listen to them I think I am better with long hair than short hair and besides my hair gets unmanageable when it is short. I have bright purple eyes let me just say this MY EYES ARE NATURALLY PURPLE! I DON'T WEAR COLORED CONTACTS! I DON'T TOUCH THEM! *deep breath in* *deep breath out* *deep breath in* *deep breath out* okay I am calm now I am sensitive about my eye colour._

_I tend to wear lavender, white, light blue, orange and green coloured clothes as they tend to bring out the colour of my hair nicely and lavender, white, light blue and orange is my favorite colours. I am friendly, kind, I don't have a short temper however my temper can be sparked easily if you hit one of the points I am very sensitive about, I am generally a quiet person to those I don't know that well however if you get to know me then I am sure you would disagree with me being quite but agree in the fact I don't talk that loud in general with anyone even my friends. I don't have that many friends as I am picked on quite a lot and besides I am not normal either. I seem to be able to do things that normal people are unable to do I looked up my powers on Google and it seems that I have a power called Demigod Physiology which means that I possess the traits and powers of demigods. I was 3 when it happened I remember it so clearly for being as young as I was when it happened, I was just lying in my cot when I was engulfed in a bright light all of a sudden and when it went I was in a world that I hadn't seen before it took a month before I was able to return to my own world and family. _

_Ever since that incident that changed me forever I can remember everything so clearly. When I was 6 I was involved in a car crash. It was my birthday that day we were on our way home from having dinner in a restaurant, I was sitting in the back of the car looking out of the window daydreaming I came back to reality when I heard my mother say my name she told me to put my head between my knees and to stay in that position I did as she said confused as to why she told me to do it. There was a lot of bangs and noises when everything stopped I dared to look up from the position I had gone into. The roof of the front of the car had bent killing my parents instantly. I overheard the police say that I was the only one to survive the crash. Out of both of the families that were involved in the crash I was the only one to survive it. _

_I still feel survivor's guilt for that day I refused to live in an orphanage and a foster family so they let me stay in my home with a social worker living with me. The social worker stopped living with me when I was 15 however she still paid for everything that I needed to survive and I have lived alone since then. _

_Now that you know more about me I will explain what happened. It was 8 am when I woke this morning; I took a shower and got dressed in a lavender V neck shirt with up to the elbow length sleeves, white knee length trousers, orange socks and light blue jacket. I had a pancake that I made for breakfast. After breakfast and washing the dishes, drying them and putting them away I left the house and locked the door and headed to MK College for the course I am on. The day went on like normal arriving at college and working in class while being picked on in the break. It all went wrong when I had finished college for the day and was heading home when people that picked on me at college started chasing after me I ran as fast as I could in multiple directions in hope that I could lose them. _

_I started playing Number one which is a song from bleach a show I watch in my head to help me carry on running. I kept on running for what feels like hours when I tripped over a tree branch I had slipped into the Forrest thinking I could lose them in the Forrest. I thought it was all over for me as they got closer to me when just like when I was 3 I was engulfed in a bright white light however when it went it was obvious as soon as I opened my eyes that I wasn't on earth any more I am on a cliff that looked familiar like I had seen it in a game which of course I had as I could and still can see a city which is undoubtedly Midgar. _

_Well now you know what happened. I still have no clue as to what to do. I am in the game what can I do? Wait this is ff7 but Midgar looks like it does in Crisis core so that means I am in crisis core of the ff7 series games. Angeal, Zack, Genesis and Sephiroth I am in a position where I could stop what happened in the game from happening. Now I know what I am going to do I just need to figure out how to do that. First of all things I need to get into Midgar then I need to find a way to join Shinra in some manner even if I have to join the Turks it would do it would be preferable to join Soldier though I don't think that will happen. Well that's enough for today as I want to get to Midgar before nightfall._

_Ariadne Rymmington-Smyth  
_

I close my journal that i haven't long had and put it in my pocket in my jacket as well as the pen i was using to write in it and i pull up the zipper. The pocket i keep my journal and pen in is a zip pocket. I start making my way to midgar. **geez this is gonna take a while **After what seems like hours i made it to Midgar and got into it and i haven't been that far in it when i lean against a wall in an alleyway to rest a bit when I head a male's voice shout "hey here's another one" **what does he mean by here's another one **he came towards me and he looks to be a few inches shorter than me about 5ft 9, he has short brown hair and hazel eyes he has a sword of some kind in his right hand. I look around desperately for something to defend myself with and i spot a sword not far from he within hands reach. I grab the sword so i would be able to defend myself from this guy. A second guy appears and started walking towards me next to the guy that i first heard he is as tall as the first guy and looks very similar to him **they could be related.**

_**Well that ends this chapter. Next time will Ariadne survive the encounter with these men? Angeal, Zack, Genesis and Sephiroth make their appearances next chapter see you then.**_


	2. c2 Enter Zack, Angeal, Genesis and Seph

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VII OR ANY OF THE CHARACTSERS APART FROM MY OCS THEY BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX! I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS, VIDEOS, BOOKS, MANGA, LOCATIONS ON EARTH AND IMAGES THAT MIGHT APPEAR IN THE STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. **_

Summary: a girl from our world suddenly finds herself in the world of Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core, she knows the entire storyline what is she going to do now that she has a chance at saving their lives?

"It's not my time!" Speaking/Singing

"IT'S NOT MY TIME!" shouting

**It's not my time! Thoughts**

_It's not my time! Written words_

"_It's not my time!" quote_

_**Chapter 2 enter Angeal, Zack, Genesis and Sephiroth**_

The first male came at me with his sword and I blocked his attack swing by holding my sword horizontally and the other male went behind me and was about to hit me on the head when I kick him in the universal weakness of man then I hit him in the jaw with my elbow and he fell to the floor unconscious **One down for now just one to go. **He went to strike me on my right side and I blocked that with my sword. Time went on by me either blocking or dodging waiting for an opportune moment to make an attack of my own **after all you cannot win a fight by just defending you have to actually attack if you want to win a fight **I took the opportunities as they appeared for me taking all the chances while defending or dodging attacks. ~Meanwhile with Angeal, Zack, Genesis and Sephiroth~ Angeal, Genesis, Zack and Sephiroth were heading in the direction that their mission was to take place. Their mission is to stop anti shinra terrorists from killing innocent people in order to draw out shinra soldiers and killing them. ~back with Ariadne~ it is taking a while as not that many openings are showing up as often as I would like **I am glad I took kendo, martial arts and gymnastic classes in my own world they are coming in handy now. **A few minutes later I end the fight by knocking the person unconscious not knowing that 4 people were watching me. I put the sword down and sit down against a wall tired from everything that has happened today. I noticed 4 men who looked like Angeal, Zack, Genesis and Sephiroth walking over to where I am but before I can do anything I fall asleep in the position I am in.

~Sephiroth's point of view~ Angeal, Zack, Genesis and I had seen her fight those men and we knew she had potential to become a soldier and we made their way over to her and we saw her fall asleep sitting against a wall of the alleyway. **Her Sword is looks similar to mine though hers is only a few inches shorter than mine **

~Genesis's Point of view~ "I wonder who she is though I get the feeling that she isn't from here don't know why but I do" I say "you would be correct then" a female's voice spoke from nowhere. We look around and spot a goddess looking at us standing next to Minerva "she is from a completely different world sent her into this world for her so she would have a better life than the one she was living" the goddess says "What do you mean by 'so she would have a better life than the one she was living'?" Sephiroth asks "for that question it will be easier to show you what happened than explaining it" The goddess answers and waves her hand and everything that is surrounding us becomes a blur. When everything focused we see the woman we saw fight those guys start running and being chased by a group of people she took different directions to try and shake them off but they still continued to chase her and she entered a forest and navigated herself through the trees and continued on doing that for a while until she tripped on a tree root and couldn't get up in time to get away from the group who had just caught up to her and she was engulfed in a bright white light and ended up outside Midgar.

Our surroundings went back to normal and the goddess and Minerva vanished from our sight. "we should bring her back to Shinra with us and she did deal with the guys that were planning on killing innocent people to draw soldiers from shinra out" Sephiroth says "your right Sephiroth and besides we can't just leave her here she would probably end up getting lost" I say and everyone ended up agreeing to bring her to Shinra and we still have yet to find out what her name is. I pick her up off the floor and carry her bridal style leaving the others to take care of the men on the floor.

_**Kittyn2212: well that is it for this chapter! I know that this is short and will try to make the next chapter longer I just wanted to end the story on a cliff hanger.**_

_**Genesis: you realise the readers will probably be irritated with you ending the chapter like this right?**_

_**Kittyn2212: Yep! **_

_**Zack: What are you thinking on doing for the pairings for this story?**_

_**Kittyn2212: I will put up a poll to decide the pairing for this story. See you guys Next Time Bye!**_

_**Zack: Bye guys and I hoped you like it**_

_**Genesis: bye viewers even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return**_


End file.
